


Mr. Vampire Of The Century

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [43]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You were perfect. With your beautiful hair, soft eyes, and perfect voice. He had to have you.





	Mr. Vampire Of The Century

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from Pinocchio.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (F/C)= favorite color  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (H/L)= hair length

**Mr. Vampire Of The Century**

**For** **dragonsarebae0308**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **17** **. Hiccup is really old but looks** **17** **/** **18** **ish.**

**************************

**Third Person** **P.O** **.V** **.**

************************

The girl's voice rang proudly, despite her body being covered in cheap, tattered rags.

" _I've got no strings to hold me down! To make me fret or make me frown!_

Little did she know of the wondering vampire, looking for a servant without an annoying voice.

" _I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me!_ "

The vampire had loved music as a child, before he turned cold. This girl, with the lovely voice, could hopefully teach him to be happy again. How he missed the days of his youth.

" _Hi,_ _ho_ _, the me-_ _ri_ _-o-- that's the only way to go._ "

And her blood- just mouthwatering. Patience was impossible.

" _I want the world to know, nothing ever worries me-"_  The music was cut off as a cold hand clamped over the singer's mouth.

Panic spread throughout the girl's eyes, but she could do nothing against the strength her kidnapper had. So she saved her strength, hoping she'd at least get food wherever she was headed to.

Her kidnapper held her bridal style, running so fast that everything was one long blur to her, yet her kidnapper hit nothing.

She could see his face. Auburn hair, strict but kind emerald green eyes, freckles dancing across pale skin, and a tiny distant scar along his chin.

They stopped in front of a mansion. No, bigger than a mansion, but the girl had no idea what was bigger than a mansion but wasn't a castle at the same time. So she stuck with mansion or gigantic mansion.

Two people standing guard nodded at the boy as he carried the girl inside. Her kidnapper was rich. He could probably buy whatever he could ever want. What did he want from her?

He carried her to a room full of dresses. He set her down and let her pick from a selection of the beautiful dresses.

She eventually picked one and changed in the nearby changing area.

Why didn't she run? Because, for one, it was obvious the man would easily catch her if she dared to try, and, two, she needed new clothes anyways and loved the dress.

When she was done she tapped on the vampire's shoulder twice. "Ready?" was all he said. The girl nodded, smiling. The vampire was confused but led her down the hall.

The girl mindlessly followed him, and the vampire was pleased with her obedient behavior. Well, she did look homeless before she met him, and now she looked like a princess.

He led her to the kitchen, where she grabbed food she wanted, then ate it in the grand dining room. She ate quietly yet quickly as the vampire walked around the room, glancing at her often.

He stood, and walked to the girl as she studied the room. Her attention turned to him as he stopped a foot away from her. "What's your name, girl?"

"(Y/ N)! But can call me (N/ N)," she answered with a cheerful smile, standing.

"Last name?"

"Don't use one."

"Do you know who I am?"

(Y/ N) giggled. "Nope! Not a clue!"

"Then why do you smile?"

"Because I look like a princess!" she giggled even more, standing and spinning a few times as if it proved her point.

"That you do," her kidnapper agreed, though her outfit consisted of a simple (F/C) dress that stopped just passed her knees, white socks, black shiny shoes, and a (F/C) bow in her (H/ C) (H/L) hair. "You're simply beautiful."

"Awe! Thank you!" (Y/ N) exclaimed.

"You're welcome, mi'lady."

"And what's your name?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Come on," he suddenly ordered, dragging (Y/ N) down many halls and eventually through a door that lead to a bedroom. "This is your room."

*****************

**Second Person (Your)** **P.O** **.V** ****

*****************

"Wow! Is that a real bed?" You didn't wait for an answer and ran to it. You stopped and reached out to touch it before pausing, looking up at the amused vampire. "May I touch it?"

"Yes."

You smiled brightly, which filled Hiccup with a warmth he never felt before. Then and there, he knew he would do anything to keep you happy. Anything except let you leave, anyway.

The bed was softer than you imagined and you ran your hand back and forth before looking up to ask him another question. "May I jump on it?"

With such manners, respect, and eagerness, how could he refuse?

"Yes."

"Yay!" You tore off your new shoes before jumping on the clean bed, glad to have had a bath the day before.

"Where did you live previously?"

You shrugged. "Anywhere and everywhere."

"Care to elaborate?"

You stopped jumping, embarrassed. You sat down on the edge of the bed to explain. "I, uh, sometimes slept in an alley behind a dumpster or under a bridge or with someone kind enough to let me sleep in their house. But of course, I was long gone by the time they woke up."

"Why is that?" Hiccup questioned, curious as to why you would turn down housing if you were homeless.

"Because they would turn me in if I stayed. I couldn't have that. There is no way I'd ever go back to  _them._ "

"Who is 'them'?"

Your eyes widened, "The people I ran away from. I'm only seventeen. I'd be shipped back to  _them_ with or without my permission- which would not be given."

"Who? Your parents?" he pressed.

You shook your head. "Ma died when I was born. Pa passed when I was four. Barely remember him. So no pity, please."

He nodded, "Okay. On one condition."

"And that is?" You asked, after four seconds of silence.

"Tell me who you're hiding from."

You ducked your head down, avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me," he demanded, though not in a demanding tone. He spoke calmly, like he had throughout the conversation.

"The foster care people. I don't call them parents."

"Why not? What'd they do to you?"

"Everything a parent isn't supposed to."

"Like?" he encouraged.

You decided to flat out tell him, "I don't want to say. Please don't make me."

He nodded. "Tell me whenever you're ready, though, please."

You nodded your agreement. "How about you? Who are you, Hiccup?"

"I'm a vampire. A rich vampire with parents well known in the vampire world."

"I've noticed the inhuman and rich parts," you smiled, almost smirked. "But vampire? I thought- never mind."

"Tell me. You thought what?"

"I thought vampires were myths. But I believe you," you giggled. "I'd be stupid not to."

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious."

"Um, I do have a question, though. And I want an honest answer, too, please."

"Ask away, but you may not receive an answer you like." He made a gesture with his arm as he said 'ask away'.

"Can we, uh- can you take me, uh, running again? Please? I found it fun. You know, earlier when-"

Hiccup interrupted you, chuckling. "Of course. I enjoy the speed as well. I run when I need to clear my head or simply get away from my overbearing parents."

"Overbearing parents? How so?"

"Well, they're famous, so I must uphold the family name. Meaning endless classes of pointless lectures, manners, smiling despite my mood, uncomfortable clothing, someone messing with my hair, everything that could possibly make them look bad must be put away with. Everything must be perfect to them. Especially me. But perfect is never achieved with me. There is always something wrong with me. Always."

"I'm sure your parents love you more than they care how 'perfect' you are. And besides, I know you're perfect just the way you are."

He chuckled. "Thank you, but you barely know me."

You shook your head. "Don't need to. You're eyes tell me all I need to know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" You nodded, smiling. "Tilt your head to the side. I'll prove you wrong."

You looked at him, confused, but realization crossed as you tilted your neck, giving him better access.

His fangs grew out as he pinned you to the bed, hovering slightly over you. His breath tickled your neck as he hesitated.

"Do it. I know you're thirsty. It showed in your eyes," you told him. His grip on your wrist tightened.

"It'll hurt you. A lot."

"I'll live, won't I?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'll stop in time."

"Then do it," you persuaded, closing your eyes lightly.

He put both of your wrists in one of his hands and gently forced them above your head. His fangs grazed your neck, the tickling causing you to flinch and giggle, as he found the vein he was searching for.

As he sunk in teeth in your neck, your giggle turned into a gasp of pain. You squeezed your eyes tightly closed as you squirmed, causing Hiccup to tighten his grip on you.

It felt weird after the pain faded. The feeling of blood getting sucked out of your body. Not too soon, you started feeling faint.

"H- Hiccup. Hiccup! Stop!" You nearly shouted, failing at shoving him off. His grip tightened, hurting your wrists, before he was suddenly across the room, blood dripping down his chin.

"Sorry."

You started to stand up, but collapsed on the bed and, instead, slid onto the floor.

"(Y/ N)!" he shouted in concern, catching you and gently setting you on the bed, pulling the covers over you as you shivered. "I'm sorry. Your blood tasted so good. I just- just couldn't-"

"You stopped. That's all that mattered." You yawned. "So tired. Please don't leave. I like your company. Please don't-" you almost finished, but fell asleep before you did.

Hiccup chuckled. "Never."

*****************

You woke up a few hours later feeling much better.

"How do you feel?" a familiar soft voice asked from beside you.

You turned your head to face then and smiled. "Much better, thank you."

He chuckled softly as he shook his head a few times. "You're so cute." His statement caused blush to appear on your cheeks. You tried to hide it by turning away but three fingers under your chins made you face a smirking Hiccup. "You're beautiful," he whispered heavily, causing your blush to darken. "Breathtaking. Gorgeous," he whispered, loving the fact that he could make you blush so easily. He would definitely be complimenting you quite often.

As more compliments escaped his mouth, his lips glided across your neck, avoiding the bandaged spot from earlier.

"H- H- H- Hic-" you tried to say, but stopped when you realized you could only enjoy the wonderful feeling. Your fingers made their way into his soft auburn hair and pulled tightly, earning a low growl.

You pulled his head up and leaned forward but didn't connect his lips with yours. "May I?" you asked, not even a centimeter away from his lips.

Instead of answering, Hiccup connected his lips to yours, quickly dominating the kiss. The kiss that stole your breath away.

You eventually had to pull away for air, but Hiccup's lips went straight for your neck. He sucked and gently nipped at the soft skin, making you squirm and gasp. He chuckled as a moan escaped and pulled back.

"You're so cute," he cooed.

"I'm not cute!" you denied, blushing.

"You. Are. Too. Way too cute for your own good," he smirked, placing a quick kiss against your lips. "Gosh. I've known you less than one day and you've already have me head over heels for you."

"I could say the same, Mr. Vampire of the Century."

That remark earned you another passionate kiss.

******

Three months quickly went by in the gigantic mansion. The first three weeks were spent with Hiccup exploring, though he already knew his way around. When you admitted you were lost, he'd chuckle and guide you back to your room, which was moved to Hiccup's room so you shared a room.

About every week and a half, Hiccup's thirst became torturous and (with some persuasion from you) he'd drink just a few gulps of your blood to quench it. It hurt every time, meaning you had to be held down firmly, but you knew it helped Hiccup feel better so you dealt with it. Afterwards, you cuddled with Hiccup and took a nap.

Hiccup didn't sleep, so when you found out you tried to cut back on how much you slept, so you could spend more time with him. After collapsing randomly from pure exhaustion, Hiccup made sure you slept at least six hours a night. He wouldn't let you get out of bed otherwise.

"But I want to spend more time with you!" you complained.

He shook his head no. "We have all day when you're awake. Humans need an average of eight hours of sleep a day. You're lucky I don't make you sleep more."

"Hiccup!" you whined, stomping your foot and pouting.

He cupped your cheeks with his hands. "Just because you look cute while pouting, doesn't mean I'll change my mind. I won't change this decision, (N/ N). I mean it."

"No!" you screamed, locking yourself in the conjoined bathroom.

"(N/ N), this is for your own good. You need sleep," he said through the closed door.

"Doesn't mean I want it! If I don't want it, then I shouldn't need it!"

"(Y/ N), you know it doesn't work like that." He spent the next half hour trying to coax you out before he left. You smirked, believing you had won, but it vanished when Hiccup walked through the doorway just seconds later, holding up a key. "Come on. It's nine: bed time."

You kicked him as he came within arm's reach. "No! I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Fine. Then no cuddling tonight."

"No! I like cuddles!"

"Then bed. Now."

You lifted your arms up like a child, having Hiccup carry you to bed. He pulled the covers back and laid you down. He started to walk away when you grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry. I'm just walking to my side of the bed." He did as he said he would and pulled you towards him. "Now sleep, (N/ N). We have a big day tomorrow. My parents are coming over."

"Your parents?" you asked, nervously.

He nodded, "Yup. But don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you. Now, go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired," you said, yawning.

He chuckled. "Sure. Just close your eyes. Sleep will eventually come."

"It's not fair," you pouted.

"What's not fair?"

"You don't have to sleep but I do. I don't want you to be bored when we could be doing something fun. Like playing Sorry or Monopoly or Go Fish or-"

"That's enough stalling, (N/ N). And I'm not bored when you sleep. I love watching you sleep."

"Stalker."

You both laughed. "Only for you, mi'lady. You're so cute while you sleep. Your soft snores are soothing. Your calm breathing helps me relax. Your sweet scent helps me think."

"But what about when I'm awake?"

"Your laughs are contagious. Your singing makes the world stop and listen. Your smiles make every day a billion times better. You're perfect just the way you are. Did you know you smile and giggle a lot in your sleep? I bet you have many happy dreams."

"I use to only have nightmares. But when you're here with me, my dreams are happy ones. I dream of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup! I love you. You make me happy."

"Well I'm glad. Now, time for sleep."

"Must it be?"

"Yes. My parents should be here around seven or so in the morning. I want you well rested."

"Promise to stay with me all night?"

"Every night," he promised.

"Okay. Good night, Hiccup."

"Good night, love."

*************

Morning came, but when his parents arrived, Hiccup didn't want to wake you up, so he slipped out of bed to greet his parents.

"Hello, mom. Hello, dad," he greeted in the spacious living room.

"Hiccup!" his mom exclaimed, pulling her son into a hug. "It's been far- what's that smell?" She paused, sniffing her son's hair. "Why do you smell of a human?"

"Well, I-"

"You fell in love with one, didn't you, son?" his father bellowed. He patted his bewildered son's shoulder. "Her scent is all over the house. Good for you, my boy! Well, where is she?"

"She's sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful sleeping. She always smiles and giggles in her sleep," Hiccup explained, smiling at the space in front of him as he thought about you.

"Look at him, Stoick! He's in love!" his mom said.

"Mom!" Hiccup complained, having blushed if he was human.

She laughed softly, "No worries, baby boy-"

"Please don't call me that around (N/N)," he begged.

"(N/N)! What a lovely name!" said his father. "Don't you agree, Val?"

"Her full name is (Y/ N) but she prefers being called-" He was cut off by a scream. "(N/N)!" Without thinking, he used his vampire speed to run to you. He immediately ran to the bed to find you screaming bloody murder and flailing about. "(N/N)! Mom, what do I do?" he asked his parents, who had followed him.

"Has she ever had a nightmare before?"

"Not around me! What do I do?" he panicked, feeling helpless.

"Wake her up."

"(N/N)! (Y/ N), wake up, love! Wake up!" he repeated, shaking you awake.

Your eyes shot open and immediately landed on Hiccup. "Hiccup!" You threw yourself into his open arms, crying. "It was so scary!"

"Do you want to talk about it, love?"

"No- yes. I do. It was happy. We were having a picnic in a meadow when you suddenly got up and left. Then the meadow turned dark and creepy. Something started chasing me and I ran as fast as I could but it was gaining on me. I kept calling your name, but- but you didn't come! Then the- the thing chasing me at- attacked me. It was so scary!"

He rubbed his hand up and down your back, holding you close. "Sorry, love. I'm here, don't worry. I'm right here. I won't ever leave you while you sleep again. I'm so sorry, love."

"Y- y- you left?" you asked, wiping the remaining tears.

"Yes. I was only gone for a few of minutes. I'm sorry, my dear. It won't happen again."

"W- Who are- are they?" you asked. "They look like you. Are they your parents?"

"Yes, my dear, they are. Meet my parents. Mom, dad, this is (Y/ N). (Y/ N), this is my mom and dad."

"Hello, dear!" his mom nearly shouted, squeezing the life out of you.

"Mom! Let her breathe!"

She loosened her grip. "Sorry, dear. I'm just excited to see the girl that my baby boy fell in love with."

"Mom!"

You giggled. "I'm excited to see my future mother-in-law. Nice to meet you, um."

"Valka," she informed, "but you can call me mom."

"Mom," you smiled brightly. "I've never had someone to call mom before. This will awesome!"

"Oh you poor girl," Valka started.

"No worries. I don't remember my ma at all. I barely remember my pa."

"When did they die?" his dad asked.

"My ma died when I was born. My pa died when I was four. I ran away from the foster people when I was fifteen."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Hiccup found me a few months ago. My life has never been so great. I owe Hiccup everything. He showed me what love is."

"Awe, how cute!"

"I'm not cute! You told them to call me that, didn't you?" you asked as you glared at Hiccup.

He chuckled and brushed a stand of hair behind your ear. "Nope. You're just that cute, my dear."

You blushed. "Hiccup!" You jumped backwards onto the bed and threw the covers over yourself, with your legs hanging off the side of the bed.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"She's a keeper, son," his dad chuckled.

"What is this: make (Y/ N) blush day?" you questioned, sitting up.

"Yup!" answered Hiccup. He sat next to you and kissed your cheek, making you blush again.

"Hiccup!" You threw yourself back and pulled the covers over you again.

"Come on. Get dressed. We have a busy day, love."

You sat up and asked, "I get to stay up late tonight?" hopefully.

"Nope. You're not passing out like that ever again, love. You scared me half to death the other day."

"What happened?" asked Valka.

"When (N/N), here, found out vampires don't sleep, she thought that she didn't need sleep, so she went five days with two or so hours of sleep. Two days ago, she suddenly collapsed. I called a doctor and he said she just needed sleep. I did some research and discovered that humans need eight hours of sleep a night. So, now (Y/ N)'s bed time is nine o'clock at night and I make sure she gets at least six hours of sleep a night, seeing how humans don't usually sleep eight hours every single night."

"And you let it get to that point?" his mom scolded him.

"I didn't know! But you're right, I should've paid more attention. I'm sorry, (Y/ N)."

"No. I don't want to sleep, so I shouldn't need to sleep."

"Not this again," he sighed.

"Reminds me of you, Val," Stoick chuckled.

"Not now, Stoick-"

"Your mother did the same thing when she was human, son. Stubborn woman didn't sleep for nearly a week before she met her match."

"Sleeping is stupid," you mumbled.

"Sleeping is important," Hiccup mimicked, ducking his face into your neck, tickling you with the tip of his nose. You laughed as you leaned away. "There's that beautiful laugh. And that precious smile." You laughed some more as he tickled your side.

You hopped off the bed and ran behind Valka. "Mommy, help me! Hiccup is being a meanie!"

Everyone laughed.

"How am I being a meanie?" Hiccup asked while laughing.

"Now, now, Hiccup, stop being a meanie," Valka laughed, waving her finger accusingly at him.

"Mom!"

You stuck your tongue out at Hiccup. "Haha. I win."

He was suddenly at your side and swept you into his arms. "I got you, I think I win."

"Fine. But only this TIME!" you squealed as he tickled you again. "Stop it! Hiccup!" He stopped tickling you after Valka stopped him. Then they left you to get dressed and Hiccup had you eat breakfast before you spent the day with his parents, who loved you.

Everything bad had turned good, and everything good lasted forever, especially after you were turned into a vampire a few months later.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
